bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Drullkus/You DIED.
File:Fuuu.jpeg|Fffuuuuuuuuu File:Fffuuu.jpeg|Fffffffffuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu BOOM!!! Nice job, you just blew up Neathia. If you sign more than once, than it means I get to cyber-annoy you for DAYS! Do not press the big red button... . You get this! Just copy-paste the Red text. Victims. #Ok i regret pressing the big red button. But it was shiney and big waht can i say. Kyleronco (talk) 02:08, December 14, 2010 (UTC)\ #CRAP!!! i pressed it again!!! #NOT AGAIN!!! Kyleronco (talk) 02:29, December 14, 2010 (UTC) #i pressed it again. why does my stupidity always come out at this time. Metallica rocks! Kyleronco (talk) 02:32, December 14, 2010 (UTC) #I keep pressing it. Metallica rocks! Kyleronco (talk) 02:33, December 14, 2010 (UTC) #ok i have to stop pressing it and it is too shiney. Metallica rocks! Kyleronco (talk) 02:38, December 14, 2010 (UTC) #i pressed it again. im as supid as my chihuahua. Metallica rocks! Kyleronco (talk) 02:44, December 14, 2010 (UTC)\ #i pressed it again it is too irisistable. Metallica rocks! Kyleronco (talk) 02:51, December 14, 2010 (UTC) #i suck, i cant believe i fell for that, i thought this was that eat your soul thing Reach for the stars 03:44, December 14, 2010 (UTC) #I thought something good would happen if I pressed it. Nintendocan (talk) 18:37, December 14, 2010 (UTC) #HOLY CRAP!!!!!!!!! AGAIN? AGAIN?! MY STUPIDITY KEEPS BUTTING IN!!! METALLICA ROCKS!Kyleronco (talk) 21:56, December 14, 2010 (UTC) #i love that button. did i blow up neathia? metallica rocks! Kyleronco (talk) 22:00, December 14, 2010 (UTC) #Seriously K? (T.S.P.D.'s K) You're such a newbie sometimes. Don't resent me [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'for doing ']]my JOB.' 22:01, December 14, 2010 (UTC)' #it...was...so...irrestibale! just that button sitting there...abd my curiousity and anxiety were going haywire! Ultimapyrus is #1! 22:09, December 14, 2010 (UTC) #i cant stop pressing that button! Metallica rocks! Kyleronco (talk) 12:39, December 15, 2010 (UTC) #I press the button too much. Metallica rocks! Kyleronco (talk) 21:19, December 15, 2010 (UTC #It never gets old. Metallica rocks!Kyleronco (talk) 02:28, December 17, 2010 (UTC) #Thought I just press it for fun... he he he... Do not press the big red button... . 02:59, December 17, #you just had to put it. Metallica rocks! Kyleronco (talk) 03:35, December 18, 2010 (UTC) #3 quraters of this writing is mine! Metallica rocks! Kyleronco (talk) 17:52, December 18, 2010 (UTC) #that was a joke and i figured something out. Metallica rocks! Kyleronco (talk) 18:12, December 18, 2010 (UTC) #that was not stupidity that was a joke and i blew up neathia yay! (Kyleronco) #Yes sorry for delayed reply!I'm sorry I don't do Autographs! (talk) 20:21, December 18, 2010 (UTC) #Lets race! I won't be too good i haven't played on it in ages also its 8:38 Pm and WAVE 2 BEYS ARE COMING I'm sorry I don't do Autographs! (talk) 20:39, December 18, 2010 (UTC) #I can't stop pressing the red button.... oh no I did it again and again and again....DOGONE IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Battalixmaster (talk) 03:17, December 19, 2010 (UTC) #too shiney of a button and i f******* love blowing up neathia!Metallica rocks! Kyleronco (talk) 15:26, December 19, 2010 (UTC) #cant be on for too long. no more pressing. Metallica rocks! Kyleronco (talk) 21:25, December 19, 2010 (UTC) #Hooray! I killed Fabia and the Neathians! :] My possy of Bakugan vehicles will SQUASH you! 22:42, December 19, 2010 (UTC) #blow up neathia again and again! horray for nuclear bombs #If mah mom cood see meh now..... I destroyed somin in mah life........HOOWAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Battalixmaster (talk) 02:09, December 23, 2010 (UTC) #i shud be on hear like 10 times, cuz stupid curiosity keeps EFFing me!!! Ultimapyrus is #1! 17:07, December 23, 2010 (UTC) #I think I just pressed it ( In the corner scared ) Yep I did 0_- Imma firin' Meh LAZER!!! (talk) 17:09, December 23, 2010 (UTC) MEH LAZER 0_- #WOOT WOOT!!! Probably time # 20 We wish you a merry blow up Neathia day! #make that 23. lets get this party started!!! #Nintendocan made me press this. He told me it would save Neathia. Darkusfan202 (talk) 03:51, December 24, 2010 (UTC) #yay me blow up neathia for a 24 time. 6 more til 30. I want CANDY!!! #25. I WANNA BLOW SOMETHING UP, MORE LIKE RIP SOMETHING APART #26 time Take a guess with a chriss angel magic set!!! #Fabia's gone, just because I pressed mah own button. LOL. #27!!! You know me... Or do you? #would pressing the nuke bomb be a thank you. oh and nuber 28. T.P.S.D hurts #28!!! new record. I have a cold #29!!! i still have a cold #30. and i did it on a day im crazy sick. what an accomplishment. Wow #X_X Kyuubidrago23 (talk) 13:34, December 28, 2010 (UTC) #...I like red buttons... You Can't Mess With the King of the Dark! 11:38, January 4, 2011 (UTC) #But I still pressed it the most.. DRAMATIC CHIPMUNK #'Sup? I died, yes, s**t... Tripod on iPad =tr-iPad! (talk) 19:57, January 4, 2011 (UTC) #I just LOVE dangerous red buttons! [[User:LaserGhost|'The Y was here']] Talk to him if dare! 10:31, January 22, 2011 (UTC) #I'm the next victim. Kyleronco (talk) 01:09, January 30, 2011 (UTC) #WHY NEATHIA! WHY DID I DESTROY NEATHIA!THE GLORIOUSS999∞|''Fire Fury!!!'' 00:32, January 28, 2011 (UTC) #Hehe. Meet The Dark Team Captain.. Darkraian10!!!!!!!! 22:47, January 30, 2011 (UTC) #I'll get you back for that. Revenge will come!. #Aquatic Wartortle #Yep I did it again. Worn out and lost (talk) 13:15, March 5, 2011 (UTC) #..XP (FireStormBlaze) #I pressed the button, big deal , I pressed it multiple times before. PokemasterLink|[[User_Talk:PokemasterLink|'This...is...']]DHARAK!!! #Don't worry Link. I pressed it more times. She's pulling a weapon to her side 20:24, March 19, 2011 (UTC) huh?Lordphantom (talk) 10:46, May 8, 2011 (UTC)lordphantom 60. I wanted to see what would happen... didn't expect the results. lol [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 01:05, May 12, 2011 (UTC) 61. Pressed....................AGAIN Kyleronco | Power comes from steak 01:11, May 12, 2011 (UTC) 62. I press it again. This is becoming old. Kyleronco | Power comes from steak 15:35, May 30, 2011 (UTC) 63. It looked so innocent... *goes off and cries* Only two things in the universe are Infinite, The Universe, 16:51, May 30, 2011 (UTC) 64. I'm glad I pressed the button. -Machelios 65. I pressed it the most. (Uber facepalm comes into play) Time to get nuked! Times 2• talk:Kylero 11:39, July 17, 2011 (UTC) 66. I definitely derped and pressed the red button... The [[User Talk: PYRUSGUARDIAN|'Darkus ']]Annihilator 02:18, September 18, 2011 (UTC) 67. I pressed it and my computer got a virus (I don't even know what it is)Zukage (talk) 16:25, December 22, 2011 (UTC)Zukage 2011 (UTC) 68.Funny one. JKaffekimbo (talk) 15:03, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Alpha............ u need 2 stop usin such bad language ok? stop it Alpha- The Shark Boy Non-Victims #Cyber what, you say? Artem - ''The day'' [[User blog:Artemisblossom|''has RISEN.]] 04:48, October 8, 2011 (UTC) #Artem - [[User Talk:Artemisblossom|''The day ]]''has RISEN.'' 04:48, October 8, 2011 (UTC)